dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Level guide for new Players (PC)
Introduction To begin with I would like to post a spoiler warning! This is a guide for players who want to rush to end content; you are going to miss out on the “fun” part of being a low level and struggling with gearing and completing maps. This guide will help you through character creation, stats selection and gearing. I will try and cover as many aspects as I can. I have played Dungeon defenders for about a year now and consider myself fairly experienced with the game. If you have any questions after reading this guide, feel free to post any questions. Requirements For level 74 you need the main game and a squire or a countess. For level 75+ you need The following DLC’s: “Quest for the lost Eternia shards part 1-4” “Series EV Hero” “Jester Hero” and “Summoner Hero.” Level 1-7 In order to quickly level your characters you must have a main builder. For this purpose use either a squire or a countess, remember to put all your points into tower stats. The game is designed so you can build on 1 char and switch to another before combat. Log on your squire. Start the map “Deeper Well” on medium (Hardcore). Build Spike Blockades like in the image, make sure to help the spike blockades by killing the archers. Do this map until you reach level 7. You should now have tower stats like this: 0 / 4 / 7 / 4 Level 7-74 Once you reach level 7 you will be able to do harpoons, the map you will be doing now is “Bonus: Glitterhelm Caverns” Easy (Hardcore). On the first build phase make the build to the left. Be aware that a few monsters might get through on the first combat phase, just slice them with your sword. After first wave, make the build to the right. Make sure to repair and upgrade the defenses as best you can. You will see your levels rising at a steady speed. Keep doing this map and put all points in tower skills. Only loot gear with higher tower stats than your current(Just add the numbers together and take whichever has the best accumulated tower stats.) Once you get some better gear and higher levels you will be able to do this map on normal, then hard and eventually insane. Once your able to do it on insane you can start making other chars as well and use them during the combat phase to get levels. Make sure to put their stats in tower skills as well if you want to play on nightmare difficulty later on. Level 74-90+ When your characters have reached level 74 it is time to move on to Nightmare difficulty. First of you need to get some mythic quality items. To get these, switch to squire/countess and do as I show in THIS VIDEO Another option is this setup evolving to this by the end of the first wave. Two more harpoons at the north crystal and one each east and west to target wyverns, and even with low stats you should make it to the end of the second wave. Just keep looting gear with better tower stats. Once you have around 1k+ stats on your different characters you can move on to doing Kings Game Nightmare. You can see a viable build in the video I made HERE Keep upgrading the buff beams and auras. Remember on the last wave to switch to the hero you want reward on. You will get a weapon suitable for whichever character your logged on with. Good luck! Category:PC Only Content Category:PC Category:Guides